


The Big Deal

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [486]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, NSFW, Natasha needs good experiences, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Pepper is determined to prove to Natasha exactly how good cunnilingus can be.





	The Big Deal

Pepper’s made Natasha come on her fingers. She’s made her come on her quite impressive–and expensive–collection of toys. And Natasha’s returned the favor, many times over.

She hasn’t made her come on her mouth yet, though. Natasha hasn’t seemed eager for it, and Pepper just thought it was timing. She got it, after all, that having someone’s mouth on one’s clit can be more intimate than most other acts, that it might take time to build here.

And then Natasha had admitted the truth.

“I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“The big deal is you’ve gone your whole life without this,” Pepper says, shocked.

Natasha shrugs. “The first time I let a man try, he failed.” Pepper watches her face, sees story upon story there, decides not to ask. Not right now.

“I won’t,” Pepper promises. “I don’t fail, at anything. But especially this.”

Pepper takes her time. Clothes off, kisses pressed to exposed skin, milk cream and soft, paired with scars and calluses scattered here and there. Then she finds Natasha’s breasts, sucking a nipple. Natasha throws her head back, writhing a little, jutting her breast towards Pepper’s lips. Pepper smiles around her mouthful. It’s always nice when Natasha expresses her appreciation.

“If you’re going to do this, then do it,” Natasha commands.

“Patience,” Pepper murmurs, taking one last lick before starting to slowly kiss and suck her way down Natasha’s body. Taut stomach, hips, thighs. Eventually, she spreads the thighs so many have proclaimed themselves willing to die between, carefully giving them a squeeze.

Pepper debates saying something, something stupid, like, prepare to be amazed, something to break the tension, but eventually she settles in on actions proving her point far better than words. So she starts.

Wide licks to start, encompassing Natasha’s entire slit, gentle and teasing, until she feels Natasha’s thighs shake a bit in her hands. Then she settles in to focus on Natasha’s clit.

She starts by pulling back, looking at her handiwork, and then blowing gently over the engorged spot. Natasha bucks in her hands, but Pepper gives her no time, setting to sucking before turning to deliberate, firm licks, then back to sucking, then backing off for a brief moment before staring all over again.

Natasha’s hair, longer lately, is a tangled mess as her head lashes on the pillowcases. Her hands fist the duvet, and Pepper carefully drops one of her legs, letting it rest on her shoulder, so she can feel the sheets under Natasha. Just as she suspected. Wet already.

Natasha likes fingers, especially likes them when they know how to find her G-spot with precision, but Pepper doesn’t touch her pussy today. Today’s about her tongue and lips, about showing Natasha what a mouth can do.

When Natasha comes on her face for the first time, Pepper grins in a deep, carnal satisfaction.

“That was…” Pepper looks up at her. Her cheeks are flushed, her hair a tangled mess, and Pepper wants to kiss her senseless, kiss the look of surprised satisfaction off her face. She resists.

“I’m not done,” Pepper interrupts. “We’re not done until you’ve soaked the sheets.”

Natasha groans, throwing her head back down and arching her back a bit, subtly pushing her pussy towards Pepper’s face, her hands still fisting the sheets. Pepper pokes her tongue out through her smile.


End file.
